The War Over Weyard
by Rice Boi Waz Here
Summary: Little did eight people know that their names would go down in history. Little did they know that they held the weight of the world on their shoulders. And how unfortunate it is to note that, with great good, dawns a new evil.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun and its characters, or anything affiliated with Golden Sun. Jenna is mine, get your own ((sadly, this is only my imagination, not true..))____ This is my first fanfic, so I'd like some feedback please. There shall be more chapters soon to come, a new generation of warriors shall be born! I also am also only decent with grammar, and my vocabulary isn't that broad. So more suggestions on that might help too. Thanks for reading! Enjoy._

Chapter 1:

Footsteps echoed as a group ascended a spiral staircase. Voices carried up the stairs, and the clank of armor and metal followed. The people in that group were somehow connected. Different as they were, they were bound by strands of each other's destiny. Destiny that led them to "lighthouses." These lighthouses scattered Weyard, and each lighthouse held a key to the world's survival. It was upon this group of people to light them and find a way to save all of Weyard.

The front member of the group, Kraden, was the eldest. His wise visage gave off the knowledge he had acquired over his years of experience. He stopped in his tracks, and the rest of the group climbed past him. His silver hair bounced as he turned around abruptly. He stroked his grey beard, and looked quizzically at the wall.

"I've already seen this purple wall a thousand times, haven't we passed it already?" he asked, still rubbing his bearded chin.

"Kraden, we've seen a bunch of these walls a thousand of times. It's because it is the same wall! You were supposed to be guiding us, and look where it led us!" A magenta headed girl said. Jenna, the magenta haired girl, was a gifted fire adept with a fiery attitude to match. She stared at Kraden with an irritated look. Her magenta eyes betrayed a slight sense of apprehension, yet she quickly masked it with the scowl of contempt on her face.

"Jenna, lay off Kraden, will you? We're almost to the top, I can feel it," said a blonde haired girl. Sheba, a wind adept, was also a master of her art. She joined the group a while ago, back in Lalivero, where they knew she would be an asset to the group. Her violet eyes pierced through anyone's heart, but they were gentle in their own way. She also had the same look of apprehension Jenna wore. In fact, the whole group did. They didn't know what was waiting for them at the top.

"I say we keep moving at least. Who knows, we might be going the right way…" said a cool-voiced male. His bright aqua hair flowed behind him, and his seafaring attire betrayed that he was not from Weyard. He was in fact from Lemauria, a hidden city in Weyard, and the group was lucky to have me them on their travels. The Piers, the water adept, was a vital member, as was each member, of the group.

"Do you guys hear something?" said the last member of the group a few stairs up. His brown hair was tied in a pony tail, and it swished behind him as he faced upward. His brown eyes stared in anticipation of what might be up the next few steps. He was the last adept of that group, and his power consisted of many earthlike abilities. He ran up the stairs, and the group followed.

"Felix, wait," Sheba said. Felix stopped running, and turned around with a mixed impression of anticipation and foreboding. The rest of the group caught up, and Sheba said, "What if it's a trap? We're almost to the top, and anything can happen…"

"I know, Sheba, but we need to hurry, I hear fighting, and it doesn't sound good…" Felix said.

"Fighting? Who already got- Isaac!" Jenna realized. They weren't the only adept group traveling to find the lighthouses. There was another group looking for Felix and company, trying to stop them from lighting the lighthouses.

As soon as Jenna realized Isaac was here, she took the staircase two steps at a time. Felix tried to stop her, but she ran for the top like a bullet. When she got there, she stopped in horror. The rest of the group caught up, and found what stopped Jenna in her tracks.

Isaac, the leader of the pursuing group, was leaning on his sword, gasping for breath. His untamed, orange-like and shaggy hair covered his face. Next to him, a young kid lay unconscious on the floor, a magical staff lying next to him. The young kid's head moved, shifting his blonde hair. Jenna ran towards Isaac blinded by water that welled up in her eyes. She dared not show them, but she couldn't hold them back. Before she could get any closer, she was stopped again. A large figure, with pale blue skin blocked her way. A grin appeared on his face.

"I see you came, Felix," he said, looking past Jenna who now had a scowl just for the brute.

"Agatio, take a step further and all you'll feel is cold steel," Felix said.

"My, aren't we a bit angsty today," the blue haired Agatio said. He grinned, and was about to take a step forward when another screech-like voice came from behind.

"Agatio, don't be a fool!" came the voice. This one had light pink skin, and long red flowing hair. She walked up to Agatio, and held him by his shirt.

"We just fought these mongrels, do you really think you can take on Felix, no matter how weak he is?" she said.

"Karst, I was just enjoying the fact that Felix made it up here. I guess he did come to light the lighthouse after all. Congratulations, Felix," Agatio said, turning to Felix with a grin.

"Felix, do you have the Jupiter Star with you?" Karst said, now turning to Felix and giving him a menacing grin.

"I have it, but what makes you think I'll light it just for you?" Felix asked.

"Impudent dog! Do you really think this is all a joke?!"

"No, Karst. I don't. And I also don't find you attacking Isaac funny either."

"Why not? You know what he did to my sister, I shouldn't remind you of that."

All of a sudden, a scream broke the tension around them. Felix and the group looked over the edge to find a red headed boy dangling off a ledge on a lower precipice. A blue haired girl stood frantic over him.

"Help!" she screamed. "Garet, hang on! Isaac, where are you, what's going on up there?"

"Garet…" Isaac said weakly. Felix's gaze went back to Isaac. "Felix…do what you want with me, but please help Garet and Mia down there. Take Ivan with you…"

"Quiet, whelp!" Karst screeched. She raised her hand for a blow, but found that Felix held her arm in a crushing grip.

"Touch him, and you'll be the one falling off this lighthouse."

"You! You ungrateful lit-" Karst said, turning to Felix. She was stopped short when she met eyes with the rest of Felix's group. She gave them a smirk, and turned back to Felix.

"Felix, you have a mission to do, don't you? And you also have a friend dangling from the edge over there. If Agatio were to jump down unto that same precipice, which he could do mind you, I think there just might be enough force to knock your poor friend Garet down to his death. So, why don't you be a good boy and light up the lighthouse. We'll wait for you here, and if you succeed, we'll let your friends and these dogs go. Agreed?" Karst said with a grin.

Felix was caught, and he couldn't do anything about it. Kraden then waved to each of them to come to him. Felix gave Karst one last glare and went back to Kraden along with Jenna, Sheba, and Piers.

"Felix, you have no choice. Go, we'll make sure they don't harm Isaac and the others," Kraden said.

"Wait, I'm confused," piped up Piers. "If they're chasing us…isn't that a bad thing? They seem like good people but, they were chasing us."

"Piers, Isaac and Garet came from Vale, just like Felix and I did," Jenna said solemnly. She then took a deep breath before continuing. "Saturos and Minardi, two people just like Karst and Agatio, came to Vale and invaded Sol Sanctum, where they believed that Alchemy was kept locked away. Alchemy, they believed, was the source of all things in Weyard. Isaac and Garet took on the mission to bring them to justice, because all the villagers in Vale saw Saturos and Minardi as crooks. The only problem was, Saturos and Minardi also invaded Sol Sanctum for the good of their clan and the rest of Weyard. So both sides couldn't see eye to eye," Jenna explained.

"So, they're chasing us because they don't know the whole truth?" Sheba asked.

"Yes, and if you don't light that lighthouse now, Felix, we won't get a chance to explain," Kraden said. Felix nodded gravely at the rest of the group and went back to Karst.

"So, do we have a deal?"

"Yes, but on one condition," spoke up Piers, before Felix could say anything. "The condition is, that I accompany Felix up to the top." Karst looked at Agatio, and they contemplated on whether or not to accept. Felix stared shocked at Piers for speaking up like that.

"Alright, but no tricks! We'll be watching you from down here. One false move and your friends get it." So Felix and Piers set on their way to the top.

They ran, shifted, and moved obstacles until finally, they got to the top. Felix held the bag which held the Mars and Jupiter star, and reached in for the Jupiter star. He lit the beacon, and a great light shown through the top of the lighthouse. Felix and Piers felt the powerful psynergy that emitted from the beacon. As soon as the lighthouse was lit, Felix and Piers were on their way down when Felix feels a pain in his arm. The injured arm dropped the bag that held the Mars star, the last key to lighting the last lighthouse. Karst grabbed it, and as Felix tried to retaliate, Agatio got in the way again.

"You two timing-!" Piers yelled in a rage. "You planned this! To separate our party so you could have a fighting chance!"

"You catch on quick, you're at least a bit faster than Agatio here," Karst said. "And now, to finish you off!"

"Not if I can help it," yelled a voice from behind Piers. Jenna ran in, staff in hand, and charged straight for Karst. The tip lit on fire, and as soon as she waved it, fire erupted and engulfed Karst.

"You little ingrate!" Karst yelled as she was engulfed in flames. Agatio made a move towards Jenna, shoulder ready to tackle her, when a bolt of lightning struck him. He stared in his attackers direction, and met eye to eye with Sheba.

"Take that, you oversized monkey!" She screamed.

As she was still yelling, little did she realize that Agatio had already run up behind her. His size didn't seem to alter his speed. Before Sheba could blink, she felt an arm wrap around her throat.

"HAHA! Look what I got, Karst, a little rat. What should I do with it?"

"THINK OF IT YOURSELF, YOU IDIOT! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M COVERED IN FLAMES?" came Karst, still surrounded by Jenna's rage, also known as fire in it's most dangerous form.

"Hey, check this out!" Agatio said. With one swift turn of the neck, Sheba's eyes bulged, and then she went limp.

"SHEBA!" Felix said, still clutching his injured hand. "You'll pay for that, you bastard!" Felix made the ground shake from under him, and from the ground he formed a large sword. He swung his arm, and as he did, the sword flew and hit Agatio straight in the chest. It knocked him unconscious. He looked over at Jenna, who had succeeded in giving Karst burns way past third degree. With that settled, Felix ran over to Sheba.

"Sheba…please, say something," Felix pleaded. She lay lifeless, her purple eyes now cold an empty. Felix stared into them, and found his vision getting blurry. Tears welled in his eyes as he put her down. He stood up, and soon felt a piercing pain. He looked around, and found Jenna lying face up, with a look of shock upon her face. A dagger had pierced her heart. Piers lay close to her, also with a dagger through his heart. He looked down and found a dagger pierced through his stomach. Before the piercing pain made his eyes roll into their sockets, he caught one last glimpse of Karst with a smirk on her face.

Felix rose up in a cold sweat, safe and sound in a clean white bed.


End file.
